Tiva: Love Is Still In Death
by pyrodaggers
Summary: One-Shot: Tony and Ziva love eachother, but how will Gibbs react when they tell him?


Hey, my name is Anthony DiNozzo, but my friends call me Tony. You know, Tony spelled backwards is "y not". I'm 43 years old and I want to be in relationship with Special Agent Ziva David.

McGee is in a relationship; I know, I'm shocked, too. I mean, how in the hell does the Probie, be in a relationship before me? Anyway, McGee is in a relationship with our Forensic Scientist, Abby Schuito. Gibbs is in a relationship with our Director, Jenny Shepard. He keeps reminding us about his rule number twelve; never date a co-worker, and there he goes dating our Director.

If I said that to his face, I would get a slap in the back of the head. Don't worry its normal. It a way he show his love for me. I mean, I am his favorite, right?

It was a beautiful morning in D.C. At NCIS, Gibbs was in Jenny's office talking to her, McGee is in Abby's lab doing who knows what, and I was trying to aggravate the hell out of Ziva.

"Have you ever seen The Bourne Trilogy with Matt Damon?" I said irritatingly.

"No, Tony! I haven't seen any of those damn movies! Now, will you please just shut up!"

AH-HAH! IT WORKED!

"So...Ziva," I stretched her name out to sound like Zee-Vah.

"What do you want now, Tony?" The beautiful Israeli asked.

"What do you think about Gibbs' rule number twelve?"

I walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Personally, I do not like that rule. But his rules, our orders."

"What would you say about dating me?"

"You? Are you serious?"

I just looked at her like, "Duh!"

"Oh, you are serious? Well, I would not mind it. I mean, you are a handsome man, you have a great personality, and you are fun." She smiled.

"So, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. We can go to my apartment after work."

I heard a door shut and footsteps come down the stairs. I didn't pay it much attention but I knew it was the gray headed marine sniper who is our boss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is his name.

"Grab your gear. We have a dead Navy Lieutenant in Quantico. McGee...where in the hell is McGee?"

"He's in Abby's lab, boss." I put my bag over my shoulder.

"Well, tell him to get his ass in here!"

"McGeek! Get your ass in here!"

He runs in and has black lipstick on his cheek.

"Dead body in Quantico. McGee, you're with me. Ziva go with DiNozzo." He stops the Probie in his tracks. "And wipe that lipstick off your cheek, McGee."

"On it, boss." He wipes it off and heads to the elevator.

Sadly, Ziva stole the keys and drove the car. Gibbs and McGee were no where in sight behind us.

"Who taught you how to drive, David?" I said grabbing a hold of my seatbelt.

"I taught myself."

"Damn! That explains it!"

She laughed. When we arrived in Quantico, I got out and threw up on the sidewalk.

"You are NOT kissing me tonight."

"Wait...what?"

"Huh? N-Nothing."

Gibbs and McGeek finally arrive and we go investigate the dead body. We use the handheld thingy that is used to tell us the information on a person, just by a single fingerprint.

"Ex-Navy Lieutenant Scott Chandler. He was 50 years old and has a wife and one daughter, she's 20." McGee said.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"Well, we'll know more when I do an autopsy, Tony." Ducky said as he loaded him onto the gurney.

We gathered evidence and went back to NCIS. After Ducky was done with the autopsy, we figured out that it was natural causes; he died of old age.

"Well, you all's work is done, time to go home." Gibbs said as he walked up to Jenny's office.

"Let's go, Tony." Ziva said as she put her arm around my waist.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two have finally hooked up." McGee told us crossing his arms.

"Shut up, McGoogle."

We walk to the elevator and went to her apartment. She opened the door and sat down.

"Do you want to order some take-in, Tony?"

"Its take-out, Ziva. Sure. I love take-out."

We ordered take-out and ended up talking the whole night, about nothing. She showed me her room. I looked over at her television and found a channel guide.

"Wow, look at this. You have—"

She walked over and stood in front of me.

"Looks like you have other things in mind."

She grinned and backed me up. She kissed me and I kissed back. It was amazing. We didn't intend it to go as far or last as long as it did, but hey, stuff happens. I woke up and she had her head laying my chest. We didn't have any clothes on, but I was happy. I was finally in a relationship with her. She was the most wonderful girl that I have ever been with and trust me, I've been with a lot of girls. Its called I think a long term relationship is a three day weekend. Well, that's what Ziva says; but I think she's a keeper. She loved me and I loved her. I always have.

She woke up and smiled.

"Well, hey there, my little hairy butt. I didn't intend for this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

"Yea, me too. My ninja."

We got dressed and went to work. We kept smiling at eachother all day.

"Why do you two keep smiling at eachother? Did something happen last night between you two?" McGee said, trying to stay in our business.

"Why do you want to know, McGeek?"

"I-I was—"

"I-I was-Stay out of our business McGoogle."

"That's what I want to know too, DiNozzo. What did happen last night?" Gibbs came up behind me and slapped me in the back of the head. I screeched.

"Should we tell them, Ziva?"

"Oh, I think we should."

"I went to her place last night. She kissed me and I kissed her, then it kind of went into a bit more than just a kiss."

"You did what! DiNozzo! What have I said about never dating a co-worker!"

I stood up and confronted him.

"You tell us that, but yet here you are letting McGee and Abby do their thing and you date Jenn? Hah! I don't think so! We can do what we want, when we want, on our own time and it's is none of your concern! If you can't accept that, boss, then I'm out of here!"

"I don't give a damn if you leave or not! We can take this up outside!"

We went outside and yelled back and forth on the subject. Ziva came out to see if we were okay. I heard a gun shot and she went down.

"ZIVA! NOO!" I ran to her and held her in my arms as she started to bleed out.

"I love...you, Tony. Never forget that. I...always have. I...just didn't have the guts to...confess it. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Ziva. Don't leave me! Ziva! You are stronger than this and you know it! Don't leave me!" I started to cry.

She bled out and died in my arms. I never forgave myself for that day. I could've just left it alone instead of arguing with Gibbs over some stupid subject. She could've stayed inside, if I didn't go outside.

Weeks past. I didn't speak to anyone. Not even Abby. I didn't even pick on McGee. They were starting to worry about me.

"Tony, I'm starting to worry about you. You haven't spoken to me in weeks and you haven't even tried to pick on McGee."

"..." I just kept to myself and pushed everyone away.

When I got home that night, I put my gun on my nightstand and stared at it. I wrote a note.

'_Gibbs,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I can't live with this guilt anymore. I love Ziva and she was taken from me. Now I am going to go be with her again. Tell McGee that he's still McGeek and always will be. Tell Abby that she's my little goth princess. Tell Jenny that I'm sorry for doing this and tell yourself, that I'm sorry for everything that I did in the past to you. Bye. See you soon, Dad._

_Your son,_

_Tony'_

I pulled the trigger and went to be with Ziva, the love of my life. I saw her. She was dressed in white with gorgeous white wings.

"You didn't have to do this, Tony."

"Yes I did. I wanted to be with you."

"Well, I guess that means, love is still in death." She smiled.


End file.
